RPC Rules and templates
RPC Rules and information: The rank of your RPC depends on your Role Play skill. Your RPC can rank up from training, missions, etc. Every cannon clan from Naruto is allowed. If a Kekkie Genkai is involved, that will be unlocked with in a Story Progression RP. Kekkie Genkai will be able to be unlocked once the Academy Minimum is reached. The Point System The RP operates on. stat/point system for rank and progression. This is to keep some type of order and structure in the group as well as validating and encouraging character progression.For every training that is complete, you will receive .5 for the stat you were training.For every training that is complete, you will also receive .5 points towards ranking up. There is a minimum standard for all ranks in order to become eligible promotion In order for an Academy student to become a Genin, they need minimum .5 in each stat, and 6 Rank points. For Genin to become Chunin, they need 14 points. Max of all their stats can be 3 points. Jonin require 20 points. Max stats can be at 5. S~rank requires 25 points. Max stat can be at 7. So on and so forth. Academy Students- 6 Rank Points/.5 Each Stat to graduate Genin- 14 Rank Points to attempt the Chuunin Exams Chuunin - 20 Rank Points maximum to rank up S-Rank- 25 Rank Points maximum to rank up Kage- 30 Rank Points maximum to rank up. Highest Rank Stat points are given from training a certain stat. The purpose of a stat system is to prevent any player from becoming to OP and to keep everything fair. This also encourages players to be unique and original with their RPC's. For each training you will receive .5 to be added to a specific stat. The maximum for any stat will be 7. There is a minimum and maximum of stat point an individual can have depending on their rank. Academy Students will not being with stats. Upon graduation from the Academy they will receive .5 for each stat Genin: * Starting - 6 (.5 per stat) * Maximum- 17 Chuunin: * Starting - 17 * Maximum- 22 Jonin: * Starting- 22 * Maximum- 28 S-Rank: * Starting - 28 * Maximum - 31 Sannin: * Starting- 31 * Maximum- 35 Kage * Starting - 35 * Maximum - 40 For a D rank mission, you will receive .5 towards any stat you use the most or so choose. Also receiving 1 point towards ranks. C rank missions will receive .5 stat point towards a stat of choosing and 2 rank points. B rank missions will be given 1 stat point to any stat of choosing, and 1.5 rank points. A rank missions will receive 1 stat point to any stat of choosing and 1.5 rank points. S or SS Rank missions will receive 1.5 towards stat to any stat of choice and 2 rank points. For Casuals, you will receive 1 rank point but no stat points. Academy students are allowed 2 casuals in total. Genin 4. Chunin 4. Jonin 6. S~Rank/Anbu 8. Academy students will have a Sensei. The Sensei is responsible to train teach and to increase their RP ability. Academy Sensei's are allowed to ask help from other Chunin, Jonin and if really needed, S~Rank. Academy Sensei will be responsible for each and every student that is assigned to them until the day they graduate. They are also required to report any issues to the cheif that they cannot handle on their own. It will no reflect badly o the Sensei. Template: * RPC Template 1